<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fastidiar by Luinileithelfea</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30092241">Fastidiar</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luinileithelfea/pseuds/Luinileithelfea'>Luinileithelfea</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>30 vicios James/Tom [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:47:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>807</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30092241</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luinileithelfea/pseuds/Luinileithelfea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>:Bellatrix regresa después de dos años de viaje, dispuesta a ponerse al servicio de su Señor y amante. Claro que lo que menos esperaba era que James Potter le abriera la puerta.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James Potter/Tom Riddle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>30 vicios James/Tom [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202948</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fastidiar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Fastidiar</strong>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>Bellatrix se adentró en la sombría casona apresurada, estaba de nuevo en Inglaterra, después de dos largos años, y se encontraba ansiosa de ponerse bajo las órdenes de su Señor. Su ya de por sí larga luna de miel se había extendido a causa de un embarazo complicado y su desgarbado vástago no habría soportado un viaje hasta poco antes de su primer cumpleaños.</p><p>Estupefacta observó que el lugar parecía abandonado, como si nadie hubiera estado allí por mucho tiempo. Impactada se alejó de la mansión, decidida a entregarse en cuerpo y alma al Señor Oscuro. Tras meditarlo brevemente decidió aparecerse en aquel lugar que solo ella de entre todos los siervos del Lord conocía. Ella, que era su favorita, quien había sido premiada con el honor de conocer su intimidad y su cama. Estaba segura de ser la única que podría reconocerlo sin la máscara, se recordó antes de aparecerse en el portal de la residencia privada de su señor y amante.</p><p>Con nerviosismo se acomodó el cabello y aplanó las inexistentes arrugas de su túnica antes de golpear la puerta. Por supuesto, lo que menos había esperado era que James Potter le abriera la puerta con un gran pote de helado en sus manos, la cuchara colgando graciosamente de su boca y una expresión aburrida.</p><p>“Black”- susurró en tono cortante dejando la cuchara dentro del recipiente, para nada feliz de tener a la ex amante de su pareja frente a su puerta</p><p>“Lestrange, Potter ¿dejaste tu casa? ¿Por fin tus padres descubrieron el sentido común y los echaron a ti y a mi primito?”- preguntó arrogante, observando el descuidado aspecto del joven. Cabello revuelto, las ropas arrugadas, pies descalzos y la serpiente siseando a su lado. La imagen en su conjunto le dio nauseas.</p><p>Momento.</p><p>¿Serpiente? ¿Por qué diablos tendría James ‘descerebrado’ Potter una serpiente? Una imagen atroz comenzó a formarse en su mente, de la cual la sacó, como con un cachetazo, la voz del castaño.</p><p>“No, vivo con mi prometido, nos casaremos en unos meses- le aseguró desenfadado- por tu rostro supongo que querrás ver a Tom- anunció sin contemplar su estupefacción, para darse la vuelta y llamar al interior del departamento- Tomito te buscan”</p><p>Bellatrix vio con rostro aterrorizado como su Señor apareció sonriente y, en lugar de torturar a Potter por su atrevimiento, le plantó un rápido beso en los labios y pidió que lo esperara en la cama. El más joven había asentido con una sonrisa, antes de fulminarla con la mirada y alejarse en dirección a, como ella bien sabía, se encontraba el dormitorio.</p><p>Perpleja aceptó la invitación a pasar, y observó los cambios que se habían producido en esa sala, otrora fría, austera y pulcra, que era imposible de relacionar con este lugar. Los muebles eran los mismos, pero había infinidad de objetos decorativos o no, repartidos por el lugar. Una pila de apuntes sobre la mesa de café, la extraña caja gris frente al sofá o la particular residencia acolchada frente a la chimenea, donde se encontraba Nagini con aire amenazante.</p><p>“¿Qué demonios haces aquí Bellatrix?”- inquirió Tom con voz fría, en el instante en que la mujer hizo una profunda reverencia.</p><p>“Mi Lord, acabo de llegar de mi viaje y vine a ponerme a su servicio”- indicó sumisa</p><p>“Vete de aquí Bellatrix, James y yo nos casaremos en unos meses, y espero no volver a verte, salvo que sea extremadamente necesario”- le informó terminante a la morena que lo contempló incrédula. Aún en shock fue guiada hasta la puerta, que se cerró tras su espalda, y se encaminó a la salida, intentando encajar en su mente la nueva información. Sonrió.</p><p>Su Maestro era un genio, casándose con Potter no solo tenía acceso a una de las fortunas más grandes del mundo mágico, sino también a manipular a una de las familias más poderosas y representativas del bando de la luz. Meditó sus palabras detenidamente, analizando su significado. Como buena serpiente se le había ordenado alejarse y esperar hasta que fuera ‘extremadamente necesario’; cuando su Señor volviera a entrar en acción y pudiera volver a su lado.</p><p>Eso, cuando sacaran al molesto Potter de en medio.</p><p> </p><p>“Qué quería esa arpía Tomito?”- inquirió James tirado sobre la cama dando otro bocado al helado</p><p>“Tonterías- le indicó con una sonrisa, besando sus labios mientras se acostaba a su lado, acercándose al cuerpo más pequeño- “me perdí algo interesante?”- quiso saber al separar sus labios</p><p>“Nah… la película es bastante mala- le aseguró James con una sonrisa- espero que le hayas dejado las cosas claras a Bellatrix, Tom, no me gustaría que empezara a fastidiarnos”</p><p>“No te preocupes León, me encargaré de que no pueda fastidiar absolutamente nada- prometió con una sonrisa, antes de saborear una inmensa cucharada del helado que compartían y volver su atención a la película</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>